The Secret Origin of the Lesser Heroes
'''The Secret Origin of the Lesser Heroes '''is the first episode of the Opera TV series The Lesser Heroes of Jackal City. Synopsis One day, four extraordinary people paid a visit to somewhere for people like them, unaware that the events that would unfold would change their lives forever. Plot The episode begins at the Opera Centre for Extraordinary People, where a therapist named Phil introduces himself before asking the four people he is with to talk about themselves. A former police officer named Melvin Adams starts off, explaining how he found a strange megaphone after leaving his job. After that, the next person to introduce themselves is Cyrus T. Rasputin, who also introduces his ventriloquist dummy, Xeke. Next, Renaissance faire actress Matilda Sherman talks of how she inherited the armour and motorcycle of a mysterious knight from the future. Finally, photographer Deedee Ragon reveals that she found a mysterious bracelet while doing a photoshoot with the Green Jackal. Once everyone has explained their backstories, Phil shows them a video presented by the Black Jackal about what having powers can allow them to do. After the video, Phil declares the session over, and everyone goes to make their way out. Outside, Cyrus has the idea of the four of them going to the Jackal City Gym on Thursday to hang out. Everyone agrees to this idea and goes their separate ways. Meanwhile, at SpaceGuy Tower, Space Gal finishes a conversation with her husband before declaring that "Everything is good, and there's no Flame Icarus to stop me!". Just then, a call comes in from Phil, who reveals that the "infiltration plan" worked and shares the information he has gathered. Realising that these new people may be a threat to her operations, she makes a call to the laboratory two floors down and asks a technician to prepare the "things I've been working on" before declaring "Watch out, Jackal City. There's a new villain on the block!" and laughing evilly. On Thursday, everyone arrives at the gym, and Cyrus briefly introduces everyone to Damien Chaddeus, the owner of the establishment. After everyone greets him, Damien quickly takes the newcomers on a tour of the gym's facilities. Afterwards, he recommends that they come to his office if they need any help, and leaves to go help someone else. With everyone settled in, they begin to use the equipment for a workout. After their workout, everyone gets curious as to how to use certain pieces of equipment, so they go to find Damien. When they enter his office, Damien is there, and seems to have been waiting for them. He offers to show them something, and they agree, causing Damien to press a button and open a hidden door. Everyone goes through the door and ends up in a high-tech room, which Mel identifies as a recreation of the Rave Cave, the secret base used by the retired superhero Sir Raves-a-Lot. Damien reveals that he had the base reconstructed because of its nostalgic value to him, causing Cyrus to remember that Damien actually was the superhero in question. It is at this point that Damien reveals that he knows that the group has powers, and asks them to explain them to him. Once they do, Matilda asks why he had his old base reconstructed if he was retired, to which he reveals that it was so he could monitor supervillain activity and act upon it in the event that any of Jackal City's heroes were unable to. Just then, an alert appears on a computer, which Damien investigates to see a news report talking about Space Gal causing havoc. As a reporter covers the incident, Space Gal takes over to directly challenge the four superpowered individuals she has heard of. They are shocked about this, and Deedee asks Damien about what to do. Damien responds "Well, you've got pretty good powers, and you've been challenged, so I say you should do it." Mel decides that everyone should go forth and do it, and they all agree before each heading home to prepare themselves and fetch any necessary equipment. Later, the four arrive at the site of the incident, where Space Gal is waiting for them. And so, the battle begins. Space Gal initially has the advantage, but things change in the heroes' favour when Mel shouts into his megaphone in a fit of frustration, creating a wave of sound that stuns Space Gal. With an opening available, Matilda uses her armour to create a hammer to attack Space Gal with and make her drop her weapon, while Deedee uses her dragon form's fire breath to destroy the weapon in midair. With her weapon destroyed, Space Gal admits defeat before using her rocket boots to escape, swearing revenge. With the threat dealt with, the four are declared heroes. Remembering the video they watched earlier, Mel realises the opportunity and decides that he and his newly-found friends will become Jackal City's heroes while the Jackal City Hero Agency go on their own mission. The next day at the gym, Mel tells Damien about this, impressing the latter. Both Mel and Cyrus use the opportunity to present the prototype versions of their superhero outfits, and everyone chooses a superhero name to go by. Meanwhile, back at SpaceGuy Tower, Space Gal confirms that the Lesser Heroes are a threat to her operations before commissioning an upgraded version of her weapon from earlier. The episode ends with narration from Mel saying "So that's how we became the Lesser Heroes of Jackal City: Megaphone Mel, Cy the Puppet Guy, Mr Rule, Knight of the Future, and Dragoniser." Cast * Melvin Trollson - Melvin Adams/Megaphone Mel * Johnny Guider - Cyrus T. Rasputin/Cy the Puppet Guy * Iiw Opera - Matilda Sherman/Knight of the Future * Mindy Operafan - Deedee Ragon/Dragoniser * Peter Opera - Xeke/Mr Rule, Damien Chaddeus, New Police Chief * Rosalina Evans - Space Gal Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Hero Universe Category:The Lesser Heroes of Jackal City Category:The Lesser Heroes of Jackal City episodes